My End
by BrokenDestiny
Summary: This Is My Story And This Is How It Ends. I Wanted To Be Free. But Will My Death Set Me Free. Will It Set A Chained Soul Like Me Free Of My Horrid Life. One Shot Please Review
1. Chapter 1

My End By Broken Destiny

This whole story which is a one-shot maybe two-shot will be in Hiei's Point Of View (POV).And in the end there' a surprise.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hiei Or Anything That Has To Do With YYH

Broken

In this world there are humans who live in blissful ignorance and demons who fight for there lives. Me I wasn't either. I wasn't wanted by humans or demons. My crimson eyes is what scared the humans. And the demons .They just hated me for being what I was. A forbidden child .Fire and Ice.

I tried to be the devil they wanted me to be. But it was all an act. All I wanted was death. Just to end all of this suffering. The pain I want it to end. Why can't I be like them alive but no I am me and being who I am. I am the dead and broken empty shell of Hiei Jaganashi.

Even as I was forced to be a spirit detective I still was a Death-Seeker. And that was all I was meant to be. With the pointless missions we went on nothing happened. Every time I was close to my wish: Death. They had to bring me back. WHY CANT THEY LET ME DIE? I'm a broken shell of a once demon who is awaiting his death.

In one mission I finally found my sister Yukina. But I am me and I won't tell her I'm her brother. Why? I'm a murderer and don't deserve her as a sister. She is so kind-hearted and pure. How I wish I was like her but no I'm me. A Death-Seeker.

My life well I just it to end and that's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry I know is weak but this is the end I hope you understand that now as I write my blood my horrid blood stains everything in view. And I guess this is the first time in my life that I can say I am happy. This is the death I want. Don't bring me back. If you care for me just a little let me die in the weak death I had.

I guess my being a Death-Seeker has finally ended as I am now dead. Please forgive me for I had not told you sooner and now you must or might cry over my pathetic life. I guess you should be happy you found your brother but not in the way you wanted. I hope you can forgive me Yukina for I am sorry. Good bye my dear sister I will forget you even in death.

You're Brother,

Hiei Jaganashi

Yukina looked down at the paper crying hard. Her brother her one and only brother was now dead. She looked down at the paper again to see that the bottom half of the paper was covered in blood as were her hands. She walked down the stairs still crying and still holding the letter. She stopped for a second to see how she looked but she was covered in his blood. Her brother's blood. She continued down the stairs to see the rest of the detectives.

"Where's the shrimp my dear Yu- WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT DID HE HURT YOU I'LL KILL HIM", said the human known as Kuwabara. They all looked at Yukina to see her kimono covered in blood and that she was crying. They were shocked to hear her mumble a "shut up" to Kuwabara. She didn't look up as she put the note on the table and left back up the stairs.

They read the note three times before suddenly realizing that Hiei was dead. They ran up stairs and opened Hiei's bedroom door. All the girls starting crying at what they saw. Hiei was dead in a way that looked very painful and slow but that wasn't what they were crying about. Yukina was on the floor right next to Hiei with a sword through her heart and her hand in Hiei's. Surrounding her were her tear gems. On her they found a note that said.

Guys-

I love you all and wish for the best for all of you. But I know who my brother is and I want to be with him. I'm sorry but I want to be with him I have to leave you all. Good Bye. Guys please don't bring me back I want this so please. My friends I won't forget you even in my weak death.

Yukina

The next day Hiei and Yukina were buried right next to each other as brother and sister should be. Koenma tried looking for their souls but they were gone. Never to be seen again. And though they knew that Hiei was not to blame for Yukina's death. Most blamed him still.

I guess even in death that I a forbidden child can not be set free from a world of monsters who hate anything they don't understand.

Owari

Ok ok it was sad but I was bored so I wrote out of pure boredom never thought that it would turn out like this I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot thing. And sorry I made Yukina and Hiei a bit OOC but I turned ok. Well I like it. And that last sentence was Hiei talking.

BrokenDestiny


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: don't own anything


End file.
